A system is being developed for the purpose of identifying, for subsequent cloning, a minute fraction of cells processing a specific antibody or other fluorescent tag. Major emphasis will be put on making the system as simple and inexpensive and readily available to investigators as possible. A variety of concepts and techniques were identified and evaluated, and the most promising has been developed into a computer controlled instrument.